mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Prince Kamehame
was a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. Renamed "Prince Lou Ow" in the translation of Ultimate Muscle by 4Kids Entertainment. About *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Hawaii, America (Originally Planet Coconuts) *Age: 70 *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 90 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 950,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Back Flip, Kamehame's 100 Killer Attacks *Tag Teams: Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 53, Anime Episode ? Kinnikuman refers to him as . His name comes from Hawaiian King Kamehameha. (more to come) Voice Actors *Masaharu Satou in Kinnikuman *Eiji Kanie in Kinnikuman (eps. 88~110, as Kinnikuman Great) *Hidetoshi Nakamura in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne Techniques ; : ; : :*' ' :: :*' ' :: Story American Tour Arc Kamehame is a Veteran Choujin. In all of his 999 title defenses, he never lost once. When he first appears, he lives in Hawaii as Jesse Maivia's personal assistant. At age 70, he is Hawaii's greatest wrestler. He would have gained a 1000th victory but he lost to Jesse. Kinnikuman got to Hawaii and ended up challenging Kamehame because Kamehame agreed to let him fight Jesse if Kinnikuman could get through him. Kinnikuman lost within seconds of the match's start. He defeated Kinnikuman with a Back Flip. Kinnikuman lost but still wanted to challenge Jesse. Jesse was the only man to defeat Kamehame and since Kamehame saw promise in Kinnikuman, Kamehame decided to train Kinnikuman. He taught Kinnikuman the 48 Killer Techniques. When the training was finished, for now, Kinnikuman challenged and defeated Jesse. Dream Choujin Tag Arc Kamehame later joined Kinnikuman in the Dream Tag matches since Kinnikuman didn't have a partner. Kamehame sported a Kinniku mask and assumed the name Kinnikuman Great. The two had the name . The first match for them was against Pentagon and Black Hole. The Muscle Brothers won the match when they performed the Muscle Docking technique. During a match between The New Machineguns and The Stray Devil Combo, Kamehame eventually was killed by Sunshine. Terryman carried Kamehame into an empty locker and discovered Kinnikuman Great's identity. Before Kamehame died, he wanted Terryman to assume the mantle of Kinnikuman Great and his fighting techniques. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne During the Royal Crown arc, Kamehame returned when The Omegaman performed his Omega Metamorphesis technique and had Kamehame's spirit take over his body. Through the course of the match, Kamehame's spirit was too hard for Omegaman to control and Kamehame fully gained control of Omegaman's body. Kamehame finished teaching Kinnikuman Kamehame's 100 Special Techniques, by performing them on Kinnikuman. With the techniques at hand, Kinnikuman beat Omegaman with the Muscle Spark. Career Information ;Profile *Alias: Kinnikuman Great *Theme Song: " " by Akira Kushida ;Championships *First Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight Champion (999 successful title defenses) ;Titles *Kinnikuman's Master ;Nicknames * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 999 title defenses *X Jesse Maivia *O Kinnikuman (Back Flip) *X Sunshine (Cursed Roller) (as Kinnikuman Great) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman) *O 4D Killer Combo (Muscle Docking) (as Kinnikuman Great) Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Fictional characters from Hawaii es:Prince Kamehame